Space Saving
by skargasm
Summary: Done for Nekid Numbers on Livejournal, my prompts were Xander - tent - hotel and this is what I came up with!


**Title :** Space Saving  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating:** R  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Summary :** my Nekid numbers came up with : Xander or Dawn – tent – hotel and this is the result! First ever time I've done Nekid numbers!  
**Feedback** : Yes please - this is unbeta'd so if you see any glaring errors please let me know!

"If you would just move over, there wouldn't be a problem would there?" Complaining loudly, Xander shifted around awkwardly, yelping as Spike's sharp elbow caught him in the middle of his back. Who the hell had thought it would be 'fun' to have a camp out? Apart from the rather flammable nature of his sleeping companion (and the temptation to shove said companion out of the tent at the first sign of sunlight if he continued to be so aggravating), there was the sheer lack of space, the hardness of the ground through the thin sleeping bag, the bizarre smell of rotting food which made Xander think that maybe they had placed their tent too close to the garbage cans and with his super-nose smelling abilities you would have thought that Spike would have noticed that, and therefore made sure they avoided it!

"Hey, Pet, not my ruddy idea to get a small tent. I was quite happy to steal a bigger one but you said - "

"I said I didn't want to get _arrested_ for stealing a bigger tent and this was the only one I could afford. SPIKE!"

"What Pet?"

"What is that digging into my back?" Spike smirked.

"Well if you don't know by now, Pet, you've been knocked on the head one too many times". Turning to his side so that he could glare at Spike properly, Xander gave him 'angry look no.12' – the one that was meant to convey to Spike the sheer stupidity in continuing along this particular conversational path.

"Buddy, if you even _think_ you're gonna get laid in this thing, you are most sadly mistaken! And how exactly is this taking me away for the weekend?"

"Well we're not in Sunnydale are we?"

"Well, no but - "

"And you kept telling me you really enjoyed coming to L.A." Sneaking his arm around Xander's waist, Spike tugged him closer and nuzzled his human's ear, gently mouthing the ear-lobe in a way he knew sent a shiver down Xander's spine.

"I like coming to L.A. shopping sometimes, yes, but visiting Angel at the Hyperion is **not** my idea of a romantic weekend getaway! " Swatting irritably at the lips working their way down his neck, Xander refused to melt (or tried to refuse to melt – for some reason, his body didn't seem to be obeying his orders, a state that often occurred when in the vicinity of his evil lover).

Sucking at the throbbing vein at the side of Xander's neck, Spike pulled back and admired the red mark he had raised. He loved leaving marks so that people and demons alike could see that the Whelp belonged to him – just seeing the boy bearing his marks made him so horny he could barely think straight.

"Oi! He's my Sire – that makes him family. 'Sides, I spend all that time with the Slayer and Red – it's only fair!"

"Yeah, like that's some big sacrifice – Willow's still making you apology cookies from the last spell that went wrong, and since you fixed Buffy up with Angel again you've got a permanent 'get out of being staked' card! " Folding his arms across his chest, Xander tried to lessen the areas Spike could get to, not considering the fact that if he couldn't get to the top half, Spike would quite happily work his way southwards.

"Yeah, that was a stroke of ruddy genius that was – with the Slayer getting some regular it makes her a much nicer person to have around! And Cap'n Forehead is so busy keeping _her_ happy, he's barely noticed - err, nothing. Nothing to notice! Anyway, Pet, I thought this was a brilliant way to spend the weekend. Bit of fresh air, new demons to beat up, privacy for shagging after the violence..."

"Nu-huh! **This** does not count as privacy. There will be no 'shagging' where everyone can hear us. And this tent is so transparent they could probably _see_ us as well! And don't forget it's your fault Angel won't let us actually have a room in the hotel anymore – that bed was sturdy enough if you hadn't decided to get all 'experimental'! Now we're stuck out here in a tent instead of a luxury room..."

"Hey, you were enjoying that experiment til the bed collapsed. And how was I meant to know it would go through the floor – shoddy workmanship if you ask me, Luv!" Spike sniggered. "Soooo, do you really thing the tent might be that transparent? Fancy putting on a bit of a show Pet?"

"Is that ALL you ever think about?"

"Well, yeah". Xander couldn't stop himself laughing out loud – he'd say one thing for being with Spike, you always knew exactly where you stood. If he was angry at you, he let you know it; horny – you most definitely knew about it. Much simpler than dating women had ever been. He wouldn't take Gunn's place dating Cordelia for all the money in Angel's _extremely_ tight wallet – watching the street fighter jumping through hoops to keep his princess happy made for great entertainment!

He gasped as in one of his sneaky vampire lightning moves, Spike rolled onto his back and dragged him on top. He looked down into the smirking face, shaking his head ruefully. Leaning forward, he gave the vamp a quick kiss, which quickly grew into a not so quick kiss, which turned into a long smooch, and suddenly the lack of space in the tent was no longer an issue as they rolled over together. Squirming, he managed to wriggle out of his boxer shorts, twining his legs with Spike's once they were free.

Wrenching his head back to catch a breath, he looked up at Spike (when did he end up on the bottom?) and whispered. "Do you think anyone can hear us?"

"Nah, Pet, we're far enough away from the main hotel that someone would have to be deliberately eavesdropping". Wriggling his hips so that he could slide between his lover's thighs, Spike reached down to take both of their hard lengths in hand, a few quick strokes doing much to take Xander's mind off any potential audience. "'Sides, can't blame them if they wanna have a listen in, yeah? Me n'you are bleeding hot, mate, would do loads for anyone's sex life to hear us go at it..."

"Spike..." Xander moaned, head arched back to enable Spike to nibble down his neck once more, the feel of the cool, hard column of flesh pressing against his as Spike moved his hand up and down smoothly melting a few more brain cells.

"Yeah Pet?"

"Huh?" Spike laughed, arrogantly pleased that he'd blown Xander's mind without even trying. Now to see just how loud he could make the Scooby scream...

"_You_ said they wouldn't be any trouble, that we'd hardly notice they were here!"

"But Angel, you can't blame Xander for that – it's your childe that's making him make all that noise! And we did owe Spike – if he hadn't locked us in that room, we might not have talked things through, and we wouldn't be here. Anyway, you shouldn't be listening!"

"I can hardly help it – they're only in the gardens of the hotel, not half a mile away! After they destroyed that room, I knew I should have stuck to my guns and not allowed them back here..."

"Come here – let's see if we can make some noise to rival their's!" Dragging him away from the window and towards the bed, Buffy laughed. Maybe next time she'd tell Spike and Xander to pitch their tent a little further away!


End file.
